1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve which may or may not comprise a liquid level sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,107 to Morgan et. al. discloses a valve for an oil distribution system. As shown, the valve comprises a plug 16' which seats in response to a rising level of liquid within the system. The seating mechanism involves an apertured plate 22 which slides horizontally in response to the level of the float.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,793 to Lavoie comprises an outlet control in which an emergency reserve of liquid is maintained by virtue of the level of the liquid outlet formed by cylindrical wall 8. To release the liquid reserve, a knob 26 is pulled which results in the liquid reserve being placed in communication with the liquid outlet through valve 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,837 illustrates a carburetor feed control arrangement having a liquid level sensor float 2. As the liquid level drops, the float is lowered, thus closing off the liquid feed. A button 11 is provided for prematurely shutting off liquid flow by closing the feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,315 to Bauer et. al. illustrates a feed tank mechanism with a float controller 34 which releases rotatably mounted member 24 thus permitted valve 14 to seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,837 to Auld et. al. discloses a switching valve having a float which rises and diverts liquid from flowing into a tank. As the float rises, gasket 41 seats itself, thus blocking liquid flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,574 to Cowan discloses a fusible valve wherein a thin fusible film acts as a bond between two tapered or conical members. In reviewing the state of the art, the patent states that some devices have used fusible washers or sleeves.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,601 to Bachelder et. al. discloses a valve arrangment wherein a heat fusible material maintains the valve in its open position until it is melted when the valve automatically shuts off.